Thicker than Water
by notaboutcat
Summary: After the death of her mother Kate, Lennon Argent has been brought to Beacon Hills by her grandfather and she suspects that her mother's death isn't the real reason he brought her there. As she spends more time there, she grows closer to her new friends and begins to doubt her family's plan. As battle lines are drawn and everything begins to change, what side will Lennon choose?
1. prologue

**Thicker than Water  
**_A Teen Wolf Fanfiction_

_Thicker than Water©Bluepenquin1998  
Teen Wolf© MTV_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_"Hey Len baby, it's mom. I'm so sorry sweetheart, but I'm going to have to stay in Beacon Hills for at least another two weeks, we are so close to bringing this son of a bitch down. Kind of wished we had you here, we're in need of another good shoot, the others are mostly shit. Honestly, can't get the help these days. Anyway, Allison says hi and I hope you're being good. Give Claire my love and as soon as I get back we are going on the biggest shopping trip, then I'll take you to the shooting range, that sound good? Love you, bye!" _

Lennon hung up the phone and clenched her jaw, repeating the words in her head. Her mother's final words to her, a simple, happy voicemail. She had been listening to it a lot since she got the news. "Are you alright, Lennon?" Her grandfather asked from beside her, his bodyguards sat in the front seat. As soon as she got the news about her mother's death, Lennon had been brought away from the woman she normally stayed with while her mother was on hunts, Claire, and been brought into the custody of her grandfather, Gerard.

"I'm fine." She said in a small voice, pulling her leather jacket tighter around herself. They were travelling to her mom's funeral, a public funeral that her grandfather insisted on. If she had her way, her mom's funeral would have been out of the public eye, but if her grandfather wanted it, he got it.

"Good." Gerard said, as they pulled up beside the graveyard. "Now, the paparazzi will be wanting a story and so they will be vicious. Stay close to Charles and Daniel and don't speak a word to them. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir." Lennon replied, as Daniel opened the door for her. She stepped out of the car, only to be assaulted with shouts and flashes. She stuck close to her grandfather and the bodyguards as the paparazzi shouted.

"Mr Argent, how do you feel knowing your daughter was a serial killer?"

"Did you know about what your daughter was doing?"

"Hey you, the girl! Are you one of the Argent's? Are you her daughter? Did you know about her? Did she hurt you?"

Lennon whipped around, her fist clenched to punch the man in the face. How _dare_ he talk about her mother like that! She raised her hand, but before it could go anywhere, her grandfather's hand gripped her wrist like a clamp. He pulled her along and Lennon narrowed her eyes at his back, following him as the paparazzi yelled more accusations. "Try to keep your dignity." Gerard hissed. "For your mother at least." Lennon yanked her wrist out of his grip, glaring at him as he went over to a boy taking pictures. She had never got along with her grandfather and neither had her mother. Kate clashed with him, while Lennon found him plain creepy.

She rubbed her wrist as Gerard pulled the camera out of the boy's grip, the boy that had somehow managed to evade the police and get over the barrier. "This looks expensive."

"Yeah, nine hundred bucks." The boy confirmed.

Gerard pulled the SD card from the camera and showed it to the boy. "And how much was this?" He snapped the SD card and handed it back to the boy. He glanced at Lennon, who glared at him. She then caught sight of her mother's coffin and everything stopped. She walked to it, past the boy, past her uncle who called her name, and stood before the coffin, placing a shaking hand on it.

Her mother had done terrible things, things that fractured the loving image that Lennon had in her mind, but Kate was still her mother. Tears threatened to spill, but she wouldn't let them. Not in front of the media, not in front of all these people, not in front of her grandfather.

She turned when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her uncle, Chris, stood there, a sympathetic look on his face. "Lennon sweetheart, I'm so sorry." He said, pulling her into a hug. She hugged him back. She had wanted a hug since her mother died, and let's face it, would you want to hug Gerard Argent?

"Do you mind if I…" She trailed off, waving her hand.

"Have a moment alone? Of course." Chris said, backing off.

Lennon let out a breath and walked off, tottering slightly in her heels. She could almost hear her mother's laughter in her head, _'Come on Bambi, you can do better than that.'_ She stopped when she saw two boys crouching behind a statue, not noticing her yet. "What are you doing?" Lennon asked.

"_Holy god!_" The boy with the buzz cut exclaimed, falling on his ass.

The other boy spluttered and smiled at her. "Uh, um, hi there- we were just-um-"

The sheriff came up behind the two boys, grabbing them by the scruffs of their necks, before turning to Lennon. "I'm so sorry, Miss Argent." He said apologetically. "My son and his best friend clearly don't know their boundaries." He hissed angrily.

She blinked. "It's fine." She replied.

"I'm sorry for your loss." He said. "Good afternoon." He then pulled the boys away from her, making them grumble and grunt. Lennon watched in faint amusement, before realising that Victoria was calling her over. She let out a sigh, before turning back to the funeral and walking over to it. She took a seat beside Allison, who smiled softly at her. Lennon smiled back and turned back to the coffin. There was something else on her mind however.

There was a reason her grandfather brought her to Beacon Hills, and she had a feeling it wasn't to mourn her mother.

* * *

**I really shouldn't be starting another story.**

**Lol whoops.**

**But yeah, I hope you guys enjoy! As you can see, this is going to be a Stiles/OC fic, but if you are a fan of Isaac/OC then you should check out my other Teen Wolf fic, Season of the Witch! **


	2. smokers outside the hospital doors

**Thicker Than Water  
**_A Teen Wolf Fanfiction_

_Thicker than Water©Bluepenquin1998  
Teen Wolf ©MTV_

* * *

**_Chapter One  
Smokers outside the hospital doors _**

"You wanted to see me?" Lennon asked. It was the night after the funeral and she was still wearing her black dress. After the funeral, Gerard had brought her to Chris and Victoria's house, telling her that she would be living her for the time being, while he would be staying elsewhere. Thank god, those few days she spent with him were long enough.

Her grandfather looked up from whatever he was reading on the desk. "Yes Lennon, come in." He said, picking up the pages and putting them into the folder. Lennon came in and stood before his desk, feeling like a child that had been sent to the principal's office for doing something bad. Her eyebrows came together in confusion as he shoved a handful of pills into his mouth. He had been doing that a lot recently. "You will be joining Allison at school tomorrow."

Lennon blinked. "Wait what?"

"Beacon Hills High school." He explained. "It's a good school, especially with the…" He paused, smiling slightly. "Changes that have been made recently. I feel that you would do well there."

Lennon blinked.

Then blinked again.

And then again as the news managed to sink in.

"You're making me go to school?" She asked.

Gerard raised his eyebrows, smiling patronisingly at her. "Yes, I believe it's the law."

"But I don't to stay here!" She exclaimed, clenching her fists.

Gerard chuckled, making Lennon's urge to throw something at him rise. "I wouldn't let your aunt and uncle hear that, they might get offended." He said, smiling even though Lennon was glaring at him fiercely.

"I knew it." She hissed, feeling fury bubble in her stomach. "I knew it, you didn't- you didn't want to bring me here for mom's funeral." She hissed, digging her nails into her palms so she didn't lash out throw something at him.

"Now, don't act so childish, Lennon." He said, giving her a patronising look.

"Why am I here?" She asked.

"Well, I believe that your mother would want you to have a stable life." _Like you would ever care about what mom wanted._ "I believe that Beacon Hills is a good place to do it as you will be with your family."

"Right." Lennon grumbled. "Fine, whatever, I'm going to bed." She turned and was about to walk out the door when Gerard called her back.

"And just keep an eye out for Allison at school, would you? Make sure she isn't getting into any trouble." He said. "Now, I'm going out with your aunt and uncle. Be good."

Lennon narrowed her eyes at him. "Fine, fine, whatever." She said, before walking out of his office and storming upstairs. She went into her room, the one that Chris had shown her earlier that day and told her she would be staying in, and slammed the door. She let out a howl of frustration and picked the nearest object, before hurling it at the wall.

She didn't want to stay here, why didn't anyone get that?

She let out a sigh, feeling a little better now that she had gotten some of her rage out. She went over to whatever she had thrown, realising it was a picture frame. In it was a picture of eight year old Lennon being held by her mother, the pair both grinning at the camera. Lennon let out a sigh. Of course she threw a picture of her mother at the wall, what a fucking cliché.

She let out a gasp as glass cut her hand, making a thin line of blood trickle down her palm. _Fantastic_. She grabbed a tissue from her vanity and pressed it on her hand, leaving the picture on her bed. Someone knocked on the bedroom door. "Yes?" Lennon called.

The door opened and Allison came in. "Hey." She smiled softly at Lennon. "Didn't get the chance to talk to you yet. Can I come in?" She asked.

"Sure." Lennon shrugged.

Allison smiled and walked in, shutting the door behind her. The smile slipped off her face when she saw Lennon's bleeding hand. "What happened to your hand?" She asked, eyebrows raised in concern.

Lennon nodded towards the shattered picture frame. "Mishap with the picture frame." She replied, not elaborating on whatever else happened.

Allison pursed her lips, clearly wanting to pursue it, but she didn't. She paused, looking around the bare room which had boxes piled up in the corner. "Do you want some help unpacking?" She asked.

Lennon shrugged. "If you want." She watched as Allison went over to a box that had 'BOOKS &amp; DVDS' marked on the side in bold, black letters. You may not get the impression from the conversation, but the pair were close. Their parents left them together with a sitter when they went on hunts. However, Lennon always had some feeling of…jealousy towards Allison. Her mother would go on about her cousin's achievements, about her being _amazing _at gymnastics and how she made it to the national championships for archery and wasn't that _wonderful_.

No matter how much she loved her cousin, hearing her mother going on about how talented she was irritated Lennon. It made her feel like she wasn't good enough.

The feelings only grew worse when she was told that it was _Allison_ her mother spent her last weeks with and _Allison_ was with her when died.

(Lennon wanted that, not some voicemail her mother left weeks before she died.)

"So," Allison said, snapping Lennon out of her thoughts and making her grab one of the boxes so it didn't make her look like she was being lazy. "You're coming to school with me tomorrow then?" She asked, pulling book out of the box and leaving them on the bed.

"Yeah. Gerard told me earlier, to my delight." She muttered the last part bitterly as she tore open the box.

Allison looked up from the box she was emptying, frowning slightly. "Beacon Hills isn't so bad." She said. "I mean-"

"I don't want to stay in the town my mom got murdered in!" Lennon snapped, cutting her off. Her anger had come to the surface again, making her lash out at Allison. The room was silent as Allison stared at her, looking like she had been slapped. Lennon blinked before pressing the palms of her hands into her eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I just- I'm so-" She couldn't think of the words.

"No, no, it's fine, I get it." Allison said, shaking her head. "You're angry about…" Allison paused, like she didn't want to say Lennon's mother's name. Lennon frowned. "Kate. I get it." She paused again, unsure of what to say next. "She missed you. She used to talk about you a lot."

Lennon smiled slightly, nodding her head. "Were you there?" She asked. "When she…" Lennon paused, unable to end the sentence.

Allison nodded mutely. "Do you know about what she did?" She asked, almost whispering.

"No." She said. "They told me at the same time they told me about her death." Her fist clenched around the shirt she held. She had screamed and shouted about how her mother could _never_ do those things, she would _never_, but they showed her the facts. They proved that her mother was a murderer.

Lennon still felt sick thinking about it.

"Do you know what happened to her?" Allison asked uncertainly, glancing over at Lennon to see her reaction.

Lennon looked up at her, holding eye contact. "That she was killed by a werewolf? Yeah, I do. Do you?" She asked, making Allison blink in surprise. Lennon had found about werewolves when she was ten, when her mother decided it was time to introduce her to the family business. Only Chris made her swear to not tell Allison, as he didn't want her to know until she was older and ready.

Allison nodded. "Yeah, yeah." She said, before hesitating. "I don't get it."

"Get what?" Lennon asked.

"We're close." Allison said. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Lennon shrugged. "You never asked. Besides, your dad didn't want you to get involved."

"I don't like being lied to." Allison admitted.

Lennon looked up, her anger softening. She shouldn't be angry at Allison, it wasn't her fault that she was with her mother when it happened. "I'm sorry. I would have told you if it was my choice." She said.

Allison looked up, the angry look in her eyes softening. "No, no, it's okay." She said, before checking the time on her phone. "Hey, I'm going out to the store, do you mind?"

"No, it's okay." Lennon said, shaking her head.

"Do you want anything?" She asked.

"I'm good." Lennon replied.

"Okay. I'll see you later." Allison replied, going out of the room and closing the door behind her. Lennon let out a sigh, deciding to leave the unpacking until the next day when she realised how exhausted she was now that she was alone. It felt like there was a weight in her chest, one that seemed almost unbearable. She pulled off her dress and put on her pyjamas, before climbing into her bed.

The weight in her chest finally made her crash. And in the darkness, Lennon allowed herself to cry for the first time since her mother's death.

* * *

After spending twenty minutes with her, Lennon came to the conclusion that Lydia Martin was one of the most irritating girls that she had ever met.

Allison now had to take Lennon with her when she drove to school. On that particular day she had brought Lydia to school as well, since it was her first day back after being found in the woods, which made Lennon wonder if it was part of the transformation. Allison had explained to Lennon what had happened on the car ride there, but when they got to the door, Lydia looked different to what she expected. Lennon expected a wreck, she didn't expect a girl with pristine hair and makeup while wearing a tight, short, purple dress.

Allison had introduced Lennon to Lydia and the redhead took one long look at her before saying "I thought she would have better taste." Lennon had raised a dark eyebrow at this and knew she was going to be in for a _long_ car journey. For the next twenty minutes, Lydia had chattered on and _man,_ was she bitchy, though Lennon herself wasn't much better. Her mom always told her to be less grumpy.

They climbed out of Allison's car and walked up the stairs towards the school, before Allison asked "You really don't remember what happened to you?"

"They call it a fugue state which means that 'we have no idea why you can't remember running through the woods naked for two days'." Lydia replied. Lennon had to give the girl credit though. Even though she had been running around naked for two days, Lydia looked like she had just stepped off the runway. "But personally, I don't care. I lost nine pounds."

"Are you ready for this?" Allison asked, sounding concerned.

"Please." Lydia replied, glancing from one girl to the other. "It's not like my aunt's a serial killer." With that, she flounced off into the school.

Lennon gaped at her back. Did she seriously just use her dead mom as a way to mock Allison? "Bitch!" She exclaimed after a moment, snapping Allison out of her trance. She was apparently still comprehending what Lydia had just said. "Did she seriously just say that? Is she fucking serious?"

Allison grabbed her arm, tucking her back. "Hey, hey, hey, no." She said. "Lydia's like this, but she doesn't really mean it."

"She better fucking not." Lennon sneered.

Allison pursed her lips, but didn't reply. They walked into the school only to find that Lydia had stopped dead at the entrance, staring back at the crowd of people who were staring at her.

Huh, someone running around naked in the woods mustn't be a regular occurrence.

"Maybe it's the nine pounds." Allison whispered, making Lennon let out a loud laugh. Lydia ignored them both, deciding to instead to hold her head high and strut down the corridor as the other students stared at her. Allison and Lennon followed close behind her. She diverted into the bathroom and the two Argent's went after her. "You okay?" Allison asked when they went into the bathroom.

"I'm fine." Lydia snapped, pulling lipstick out of her bag and carefully reapplying it. "Honestly, you would think people had never seen a girl after she went missing before."

"Yeah, you would think they would have never seen a girl who had run about the forest naked." Lennon muttered.

"Excuse me?" Lydia snapped, whipping around to face the girl with her eyes narrowed.

"Just making a comment." Lennon replied, leaning against the sinks.

"Lennon." Allison hissed at her cousin, trying to get her to shut up.

"Well it clearly wasn't needed." Lydia replied.

"Clearly." Lennon repeated, before turning to Allison. "I'm going to the office. I'll see you later."

"Do you need me to show where it is?" Allison asked.

"I'll figure it out." Lennon replied. "See you later." She walked out of the bathroom, but not before hearing Lydia say 'rude'.

* * *

"Class, this is our new student, Lennon Argent." Mr Harris introduced, making whispers erupt at the sound of her last name. Chemistry was her first class of the day and she had it with the man who seemed like he would definitely be irritating. "Take a seat beside Erica." He instructed, pointing to the seat beside a blonde girl. Allison sat in the middle of the room beside Lydia, so she didn't count on any chance of sitting beside her. Lennon nodded, before walking over and taking a seat. Erica smiled at her nervously and Lennon gave her a nod.

A few moments passed and Mr Harris gave the class questions from the textbook to do. Lennon started the questions, keeping her eyes on the book as there was a sound of chairs scraping across the floor in front of her. A boy coughed and she looked up from her work, raising a dark eyebrow at the sight of the boys that crashed her mother's funeral the day before. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"Uh hey, I'm Scott and this is Stiles. You're Allison's cousin, right?" Scott asked.

"Yes." She said, narrowing her eyes at the boy. She had heard very different stories about him from both her aunt and uncle and Allison. While her aunt and uncle said to Lennon that Allison and Scott had been a couple but had broken up, Allison had said her parents hadn't approved of the relationship and they had 'broken up' but were really dating in secret.

"You don't really look like Allison." Stiles noted. It was true, Lennon looked nothing like her cousin, whose skin was pale and hair was dark brown and straight, though they were both seventeen as they both had to repeat a year. Lennon looked more like her father, well at least she thought she did. She didn't know who her father was, her mother just told her she was the result of a one night stand which had been a mistake, but the best she had ever made.

"Why are you asking me this? I thought you would have already figured it out after you crashed by mother's funeral." She snapped, earning a wide eyed look from Erica. Lennon narrowed her eyes as the girl shuffled away from Lennon, obviously not wanting to be near the serial killer's daughter.

Stiles and Scott blushed at this, looking embarrassed at the mention of the funeral crashing. "And we're really sorry about that." Scott apologised.

"You were there for Allison, weren't you?" She asked.

Scott gaped at her as his eyes widened. "Why-Why would I do that?" He asked nervously, clearly having not expected her reply.

"Because you're her ex-boyfriend." Lennon replied.

"And how do you know that?" Scott asked.

Lennon raised an eyebrow. "Because she told me." She replied, narrowing her eyes at Scott in confusion.

"Oh right, okay." Scott said. "Uh, did she tell you anything else about me?"

"No." Lennon replied, narrowing her eyes at the strange boy.

"Okay, thank you. It was nice meeting you." Stiles said, tugging Scott's shoulder so that they both now faced the front of the classroom. She frowned at the backs of the strange boys, before noticing Erica looking at her. She turned to the blonde and glared at her, making the girl look back down at her work. This was exactly why she didn't want to come to the school, she didn't want to be stared at and whispered about.

She continued with her work, frowning slightly as she heard Stiles call for another boy, Danny, and ask about someone called Jackson. Apparently he was in the principal's office, but what for? She glanced up for a moment, as the two boy's had finished their conversation and she wanted to hear more, before letting out a snort of laughter as Stiles threw a paper ball at the back of Mr Harris' head.

Stiles glanced back at her, a small smile on his face at the sound of her laughter. As soon as she caught sight of him, her smile dropped and her eyes darted back down to her work. "Who in the hell did that?" Harris asked, sounding pissed. Scott and Stiles pointed at each other, making Harris seethe. "Fine. Then you can both get out of my classroom and into the principal's office!" He snapped. The pair grabbed their things and quickly grabbed their things, before sprinting out of the classroom.

The class was still giggling by the time they left, making Mr Harris even more furious. "Back to work!" He snapped. The students were quiet but Lennon's lips still slipped into a smile as she replayed the scene in her head.

All in all, her first class hadn't been too bad.

* * *

After Chemistry came maths, then English. Afterwards, Lennon made her way to her locker to grab her books for her next class, history. She paused at her locker, changing the books from her back and reapplying her lip gloss. She paused when she heard whispering near her, making Lennon look over her shoulder to see two girls standing at the lockers opposite her and whispering, before turning back to her locker. "Did you hear about who her mom is?" One girl whispered, making Lennon stiffen.

"The psycho serial killer? Yeah." The other girl said, making Lennon's fingers clench around the locker in anger._ Don't last out, don't lash out, don't lash out_. "I swear to God, if she is in one of my classes, I'm going to ask to get moved into another class. I don't want to be anywhere near her."

"Oh my god same." The other girl said. "You never know, she could be a pyscho too. She could be here to finish the job." Lennon clenched her jaw, feeling like if she opened her mouth she might scream at them.

"Jesus Christ, don't say that! You'll give me nightmares!" The other girl replied.

"Hey, are you okay?" A boy said to her.

Lennon whipped around to see Stiles standing beside her, giving her a concerned look. "Yeah, I'm fine." She said. "But you want to know what's more pathetic than gossiping girls, Stiles?" She asked, raising her voice to make so the other girls heard her.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"Nothing!" Lennon exclaimed, making sure to make eye contact with the gossiping girls. The two girls' faces' turned bright red, before they quickly escaped from Lennon's glare.

"Are you okay?" Stiles repeated, watching Lennon carefully.

Lennon shut her locker. "Yeah, fine. People can be bitches." She replied.

"Are you sure?" Stiles asked. "Cause it was a really frigging rude thing to say about your mom."

"I'm fine!" Lennon snapped.

"Alright, I was just asking." Stiles replied.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Lennon replied, walking past Stiles. God, she could not deal with anything else that morning. She walked past the bathroom and down a secluded hallway. The bell had rang, so the people had begun to disperse. Lennon found a door to the fire escape and opened it, to find an empty stairwell down the outside of the school.

She settled down on the steps, before tugging up the sleeve of her red jumper to reveal a nicotine patch on her arm. She tugged it off and flicked it off her finger, before reaching into her bag and pulling out a packet of cigarettes and a lighter. She placed a cigarette in her mouth and lit it, before taking a long drag. She had worn nicotine patches for the last few days and hadn't been able to get a cigarette. She stiffened as she heard the door open behind her. "Well, this isn't the bathroom." Stiles said, shutting the door behind him.

"Are you following me?" Lennon asked, raising a dark eyebrow at the boy.

"What-what-what-no!" Stiles exclaimed. "No-No-No-I just wanted to see if you were okay!"

Lennon clenched her jaw in frustration. "Oh my god, I'm fine, why does everyone keep asking me that? If another person asks me if I'm okay I'm going to start throwing punches." She grumbled.

"Okay, then I won't." Stiles said, setting his bag on the step and sitting down beside her. "Didn't take you for a smoker."

"Oh sorry, are my teeth not yellow enough for you? Do I not stink enough?" She asked, taking another drag of her cigarette.

Stiles blinked in surprise. "Well, it's all smiles in the smokers corner today." He said, making the corner of Lennon's mouth quirk up into a smile. "Aren't you worried that you're going to get caught? Well, course you wouldn't be cause your grandpa's the principal-"

"Wait?" Lennon asked, cutting him off.

"Yeah, Gerard your grandfather, right?" He asked, making Lennon nod. "Well, he's the principal now. I dunno what happened to the old one." She let out a groan and leaned back on the steps. "Well, I take you and your grandpa don't get along."

"How can you tell?" Lennon deadpanned. "Well my day's been fucking fantastic." She muttered, irritated at that turn of events. Of course her grandfather would worm his way into the school.

Stiles just hummed in reply. They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Stiles came out with a question that surprised her. "Can I try one of those?"

She sat up and turned to Stiles with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"I've never tried a cigarette. Can I?" He asked uncertainly.

She shrugged. "If you want." She replied, picking up the packet and holding it out to him. He pulled out one and placed it in his mouth, before Lennon put out her own cigarette. She picked up the lighter and held it up to his mouth, intending to light the cigarette for him. He attempted to pull the lighter from her hands. "I can do it-"

"Stiles, let me do it-"

"No, I can do it. Don't-"

"Stiles." She said firmly, swatting his hands away. "I will do it."

"Okay." Stiles relented. She lit the cigarette and watched as Stiles took a long drag from it. There was a moment of silence before Stiles began to have a coughing fit, dumping his cigarette beside him. "Water." He hissed, pointing at his bag. "Water!" Lennon dived into his bag and pulled out his water bottle, before handing it to the choking boy. He chugged down the water, Lennon watching as it dripped down his chin.

He finally finished drinking and set the bottle on the stairs, wiping his chin with his sleeve. "My throat is on fire." They held eye contact for a few more moments before the pair burst out laughing.

* * *

**Aaaand first chapter done! Sorry about the long wait! Sorry this isn't a very action packed chapter, I just wanted to establish Lennon's relationships and how she acts. She's a very guarded person. Also, thank you so much for the response to the first chapter!**

**I hope you guys had a good Christmas and a happy new year! **

**Thank you guest (x5) for reviewing, mindless-minds, kwiseman, , clickforkolsdick, , SindelHearts, Rising to the Moon, Oh my Batman is that Spitfire, Elizabeth Hale9157 and Crazything24 for favouriting and toridw317, summerblake, ozforever3, necromancer girl, melvinfool1998, locksley007, kwiseman, , .banks, grable42, cschandler, clouda0524, , caritos13, bluekat5, Pluv143000, Oh my Batman is that Spitfire, Maddie1998, LydsMartin, Lauren212, GraceQuinn11, Elizabeth Hale9157, Do-You-Feel-Alive, BatBabe66, Asteria53 and Ariel Barnes for following!**


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey, I'm sorry to say that I will be deleting Thicker Than Water. However, this is not the end of Lennon Argent as I have decided to put her into Season One, as I have far more ideas as to how she can fit into the plot of Teen Wolf. I will leave this story up until I upload this first chapter of Lennon's new story, Bravado, and after I will delete this story. I hope you enjoy Bravado!


End file.
